SUNBURN BIRTHDAY
by DJdaanie
Summary: JR MISAKIxUSAGI It's Usagi-san's birthday, but the day before he and Misaki went to the beach... and he got sunburned. Now he's in a lot of pain, but he still gives a birthday-party. Everybody gives him a present, except Misaki! What is Misaki going to give him? Mostly fluff... Shounen-ai R&R PLZ :DD


**A/N: Yo~! Since I was too lazy to write the next chap of **_**'Scars from the past'**_** I was bored… So I went to the beach and got a sunburn -.-'Actually, that's the inspiration for this one-shot: DD Also for Usagi-san's B-Day 3**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that if I owned it I would be on this site? I would be busy creating next season ;OO (I heard that Junjou Romantica Season 3 is going to air in December! Don't know for sure if it's really going to… oh well)**

**WARNING: Contains shounen-ai (I'm not planning to write a Lemon..) and a Childish Usagi-san (kind of, a little bit, probably only in the beginning), if your brain can't handle that, I suggest you go away… if you don't and you're going to whine in a review that you didn't like the story because of one of those two, you're a bigger idiot than my goldfish -.-'**

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x SUNBURN BIRTHDAY x.-.x.-.x.-x.-**

"Misakii~ that hurts~!"

"It's your own fault for not wanting sunblock! Now stop whining!

I pouted at Misaki's strict behaviour. We went to the beach yesterday and Misaki told me I should put on some sunblock, but I didn't see why I should. Now I regretted it like hell. My arms, back, shoulders and the back of my legs are red and they hurt with every touch. And to make it much worse it was my birthday.

I lay on my stomach on the couch and Misaki _tried_ to put after-sun on my burned parts, but even his touch hurts. It was early in the morning, around 9 am, and the people who were coming to celebrate my birthday would come around 2 pm. Still plenty of time but I think this is going to take a while. If not I would make sure it did.

You see, now that I'm burned, I can't make love to Misaki because it hurts too much. So I had to enjoy the times that he would touch me ( not in a perverted way for once ) and make sure it would take as long as possible.

It really hurt though.

Misaki's hands travelled up and down my back, but one of them got a little too high and touched my shoulder. I let out a hiss.

"Usagi-san, are you ok?" I turned my head around, with much pain, and saw Misaki's worried face. He was too cute for his own good. "I'm fine." And I turned my head back. I should have known that Misaki would not believe, but this was again a way to let him touch me more.

Misaki touched my shoulders again, only this time not so gentle. I let out another hiss. "You're not." He simply stated. "Of course I'm not, I'm sun burned." I know he rolled his eyes "That's your own fault Usagi-san, you didn't want to-" "That's because I never had a sunburn before." Misaki let out an _Hmpf_ and continued with my back.

The doorbell rang and Misaki stopped. He wiped his hands and walked towards the intercom. "Misakiii~ whoever it is they can wait~ my back hurts~!" I whined. He shot me a glare and pushed the intercom-button(1). "Who's there?" "Delivery for Takahashi Misaki!" Misaki looked kind off happy and opened the door.

When he walked to the door I heard him mutter something among the lines 'I'm glad it's on time.' I raised an eyebrow but it was too painful to walk to the door. I tried to hear what they said but I couldn't.

I pouted when Misaki walked back in and had… nothing. Didn't the man just say there was a delivery for him? Why wasn't Misaki carrying anything? Misaki saw my pout and grabbed the after-sun tube again. "Ok ok, I'll continue, sheesh" I smiled a little, but still couldn't shake the curiosity off.

Ten minutes later I decided to just ask him ."Misaki?" "What?" I turned my head his way again, this time a little less painful, and decided to just pop the question. Misaki was already done, so he was wiping his hands off again. "What did that delivery guy want?" His eyes widened a little and he looked everywhere but me. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "He said he had a delivery for you, but you didn't bring something in, I think it's suspicious." He laughed nervously. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, haha-ha-ha.." My eyes darkened "Mi-sa-ki, look at me." He gulped and slowly locked his eyes with me. "What did the delivery guy want?" I slowly sat up without breaking eye contact. "Y-you'll know.. Eventually."

I eyed him suspiciously "Why don't you just tell me?" Misaki sighed and whined "Because~! It's a surprise!" While he said that he turned into a tomato. "Aww, Misaki don't turn red like that. It only makes me more curious~!" He tried to look angry "Usagi-san! I won't tell you! Now go upstairs and start to dress! It's 12.30 pm so the guests will arrive in one and a half hour, and you'll probably need some time to dress." I pouted.

"But Misakiii~!" He walked my way, levelled his eyes with mine and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and Misaki pulled away, he yet again had a tomato red head. "Now please just do as I say, I already prepared your clothes and made sure they're not so painful for your burned skin.(2)"

I kissed Misaki again and let our tongues dance together. I pulled away before I would lose control. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and thanks." Misaki started throwing a fit and I started the painful climb on the stairs. It wasn't super painful, because only the back of my legs were burned, but it still hurts.

When I finally arrived upstairs and walked into my room I saw that he had, indeed, prepared my outfit. I put it on, even though Misaki had done his best for my skin it still hurt, and was done at 1 pm. I didn't spent much attention to my hair, I just combed it. I started walking down the stairs and when I was halfway Misaki also came out of his room, dressed and all.

He met me halfway and helped me walking the last few steps (I looked like I had a handicap). It was 1.30 pm so we still had half an hour to prepare everything. And with 'we' I meant Misaki, I wouldn't really be any help. I decided to just celebrate my birthday with family (Misaki said he wouldn't let me touch him if I didn't invite them) and friends in my condo, with food and drinks.

Misaki was done at 1.58 pm and two minutes later the first guests arrived. Takahiro and his family, Manami and Hikaru (Misaki's Nephew). They congratulated me and gave me a present. I put the present away, I would unwrap everything tonight when everyone was gone, and started a little talk. And so little by little everyone came by. Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu, Miyagi (we had all gotten rather close), Aikawa, Isaka, my dad, Haruhiko and my cousin **(A/N: Sorry I forgot her name :S)**.

At 4 pm everyone had arrived. Misaki, Nowaki, Shinobu and my cousin where busy with Hikaru. Manami talked with Aikawa, Miyagi and Hiroki, and Takahiro talked with my dad and Haruhiko. I stood against the couch, looking around. My burned skin hurts like hell, and to make things worse Isaka-san was walking my way.

"You're the reason for this party, why so down?" He asked and sat down next to me. Then he smirks "Or doesn't Chibi-tan want to make love to you?" I shot him a glare and made sure my voice came out like a knife "Why would you think that?" He laughed "Because you've been looking at him desperately the whole day." I raised my eyebrow. Of course I was, shoulders hurt and I wanted him to put some after-sun on it… And maybe I wanted to ravish him a little, but even if Misaki wanted I couldn't because it would hurt too much.

"So he really doesn't want to make love to you any-" "That's not the problem!" My voice coming out more irritated than I had planned. "Okay okay relax, I won't ask you anymore." And with that he walked towards Manami and Aikawa to join their conversation. He turned around to look at me one more time but I glared daggers at him.

I stood up again and decided that I, as well, should join a conversation.

Maybe with Takahiro? But he was talking to my dad and step-brother, so I really wouldn't enjoy that. Manami? No, then I would have to talk with Isaka too. Misaki? From the looks of it he couldn't, he and the others were busy enough with looking after Hikaru. With these options Takahiro would be the best. I sighed, even on my birthday I can't get everything I want.

I walked over to Takahiro and made sure not to make eye contact with my "Family". "Hello Takahiro." He stopped talking and looked at me. "Usagi-san! Are you enjoying your birthday?" He said with that goofy smile that would make my knees shake a couple of years ago. Now not so much, the only one who could do that to me was Misaki. "It's ok, only the realization of getting older isn't… and having a burnt back doesn't really help either." I said faking a smile.

Before Takahiro could reply my father had to but in, "You're burnt? How did that happen?" I looked his way, but didn't look him in the eye. "Misaki and I went to the beach yesterday, and I refused to put sunblock on, even though Misaki told me to. I just assumed I wouldn't get sunburnt because it never happened to me before."

Haruhiko raised an eyebrow, I couldn't make anything of my father's expression (even though I could see a _little worry_ in his eyes) and Takahiro laughed at me.

"Ah, I'm going to Misaki ant the others to see how Hikaru is doing." Takahiro walked away to leave me and my "Family" alone. You could slice the tension with a knife if you wanted to. Haruhiko was the one. "You seriously didn't put on sun block because of that?" He asked, I eyed him "Because of what?" "Because you never burnt before and thought it wouldn't happen." I grumbled "Yes.."

And what came next surprised me the most. He laughed. Not just a little fake laugh. Just eye watering laughing. Nobody in the room paid attention to it except Misaki. He smiled but had an eyebrow raised. I just shook my head, meaning I would tell him later.

I turned my attention back to my brother. Wait… did I just say brother? I didn't have time to think about it because now my father started. "What are you laughing about, Haruhiko?" Haruhiko wiped away a fake tear and looked at dad. "I just thought that we all actually really look alike." He stated and stood straight again, earning a confused look from me and father.

"Because, a few years ago I made the same… how should I put it? "Mistake" and father, you did a week ago." Now we all had to laugh. But soon we looked confused at each other. It was such a family moment, when you realize how much you miss them. And I realized Misaki had been right. You're supposed to love them and trust them, and if they do something wrong you should talk it out and forgive them.

That's exactly what we did. It all turned out to be a little misunderstanding. We were just underestimating each other.

It was 7 pm and everyone was enjoying their selves. I was talking to Manami (looks like she knew about Misaki and me from the beginning, not when we told her and Takahiro 3 weeks ago, Takahiro first didn't know if it was a good idea but in the end he also kind off expected it) when Haruhiko interrupter our conversation. Not that it was really important, we were just comparing Misaki and Takahiro. "Can I talk to Akihiko for a second please?" He asked with a little smile.

Manami nodded and walked towards Misaki, who sat on the floor across Shinubo with Hikaru in between.

"Now that we aren't fighting anymore, I want to tell you that I give up on Misaki." I raised an eyebrow "How's that?" He pushed up his glasses "Even a fool can see he's much happier with you, and I don't want a reason to start another fight." I smiled and patted him on the shoulder, when Misaki walked our way.

"What happened to you two?" He asked, while smiling. "I guess you could say that we all stopped fighting." Misaki smiled "That's nice to hear!" Haruhiko coughed, "Misaki, you should know that I really loved you, but I decided to give up on you." Misaki blinked but smiled. "I'm sure you'll find your great love too someday." He said and smiled encouraging.

That's when something hit me. "Maybe we already know somebody who would be perfect for Haruhiko, Misaki." I said while a smirk appeared on my face. Misaki looked thoughtful and Haruhiko looked curious. "Two syllables?" Misaki smiled and nodded, "Maybe that could actually work!" he said enthusiastic.

"Who are you talking about?" Haruhiko asked. Misaki looked my way "Can I guess? I don't know for sure if I'm thinking about the same person as Usagi-san?" I smiled "Of course you can." Misaki turned back to Haruhiko "Su-mi~" I wrapped my arm, with much pain and suffering, around Misaki's shoulders "That's right, he's Misaki's Sempai, and he's gay. You and he are actually much the same if you look at the character.."

Misaki nodded "Now that you say it. I'll text him and ask him if he wants to go on a date with you, Haruhiko-san!" Haruhiko just nodded.

It was 9 pm now and everyone started to go home. First Takahiro, Manami and Hikaru, because of Hikaru's bed time. "Misaki onii-san~!" He yelled and tackled Misaki, sending him to the floor. Misaki smiled and kissed Hikaru on his head "Goodbye Hikaru, I'll promise to come by soon!" Misaki said smiling, and stood up with Hikaru in his arms.

"Goodbye Onii-san, Onee-chan!" He said handing Hikaru to his mother. "Goodbye Misaki and Usagi! Thanks for having us over!" They said and walked through the door.

Next were Isaka and Aikawa, they simply said their thanks and goodbye. Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu were next. Nowaki, Miyagi and I quickly talked about a triple date while our ukes talked about something else. After that they also left.

Now only my father and brother were left. Misaki had given Sumi Haruhiko's number and those two were already texting non-stop.

9.30 pm we were finally alone again, but now I still had to unwrap my presents. Takahiro and his family bought me the best wine from Osaka. Nowaki, Hiroki, Miyagi and Shinobu gave me two tickets for the best Onsen in Japan. My dad and brother gave me the newest Apple Laptop **(A/N: Which I don't own!)**

The only one who didn't gave me a present was Misaki. Not that he had to, but still, he hadn't even congratulated me. That was nothing for Misaki, he would always _try_ to congratulate me. I loved it when his face turned red and he stuttered a congrats. But today, nothing! It was kind of frustrating.

"Usagi-san! Are you done unwrapping your presents yet?" Misaki yelled walking into the room. "Yeah, I am." Misaki looked at the presents and his eyes widened. "Wow, amazing! Did you really get all of this?" Misaki took his eyes away from the presents and looked at me "Usagi-san could you please come with me?" My eyes widened and Misaki grabbed my hand, "Please?" How could I say no? I just nodded.

Misaki smiled and dragged me along. He walked to the balcony and sat me down on the bench. "How late is it?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at my watch, "11.55 pm, why?" Misaki just shook his head "Nothing really, I was just curious."

Misaki hesitated for a moment and felt in his pocket. He gulped and flushed. "U-Usagi-san..?" I loved it when he looked like that. "What is it, Misaki?" I purred. Misaki gulped again and sat kneeled before me.

"Usagi-san,

When I first met you, you were in love with my brother,

You proposed I could live here, but I was afraid I would be a bother.

You said you love me, but I didn't know,

First I thought I was a replacement, but your love did really show.

I want to tell you my feelings, without going in glee,

Usagi-san I ask you: please marry me?"

My eyes watered and my throat got dry. Misaki grabbed a box out his pocket and opened it. Inside was a platinum band with a purple stone. So _that_ was what the delivery guy delivered. The stone looked rare so Misaki probably couldn't get it there in the store and had to get it delivered. Misaki looked me in the eye, "Usagi-san?" he wiped away a tear with his thumb "Are you ok?"

A smile made his way onto my face. My eyes lit up and my throat wasn't dry anymore. "Yes." I said and his face lit up, "A thousand times, yes!" I said again and Misaki shoved the ring around my finger. Actually I wanted to propose to Misaki, but this was much better. He kissed me, it was 12 am now, and fireworks exploded in the air. I broke the kiss and looked at the fireworks in awe.

"Do you like it?" Misaki asked. I nodded "Why?" Misaki just smiled, and looked at the fireworks again. "Remember last year when you wanted to look fireworks together with new year but we couldn't because I was with my brother?" I could again just nod. "You looked so down about that, that I decided to do something about it, and at your birthday would be the best." Misaki looked at me again and smiled.

Tears started streaming down my face again. "Thank you, from all the presents I got today, this one was the best" I said, when I finally found my voice back. He smiled and kissed me again.

This was definitely the best birthday ever.

**-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x THE (HAPPY) END x.-.x.-.x.-x.-**

**A/N: What do you think? I think I overdid it a little bit… oh well, I had fun writing this. It also distracted me from my own sunburn ;PP **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI-SAN! :DD 3**

**Review please! Compliments and commentary are both welcomed! =))**

**ByeByee~!**


End file.
